Tere Ho k Rahengey Dil Zidh Pe Ara Hai
by kashaf.Titli
Summary: Sacha pyaar kismat walon ko milta hai aur jab milta hai to uss wo uss ki qader nei karte, per jub wo pyaar hum sedurr cchala gye to uss ki ehamiyat meusoos hoti hai. Un-sunni aur asambhav ... pyaar ki ye eik dastaan. SACHVI fic. please R n R ... :)


**A/N: hello you all ppl. I am here with a new story on SACHVI. I would make sure to give you at least 15 chapters but please don't curse me after reading the first chapter, beleive me it is only a SACHVI fic but with many twists. Read and tell me your feedback through your reviews. please don't ask me to include any other couple because I can't write on two cuoples at a time. In IKNMP I am feeling difficulty to do justice with Kavi and Abhirika. A RAJVI fic in a day or two. **

**STORY:**

**At Rock n Roll Club:**

Party was going on and all the guests, by their apperance, seemed to be from high-class society. The drinks were being served by the waiters and dance floor was occupied by the teens. Now came the host of the party along with her girl-friend. He was wearing black blazzer with a white shirt and jeans while the girl was in blue jeans shorts and tank top and her hairs pinned to a side, in short both looking hot and handsome. He first thanked all those who camed to the party. then he announced the party to be started. All the prenseties whislted. He signaled DJ and he changed the song.

**Dance...**

**C'mon c'mon**

**Dance...**

**D d d.. dance.**

**Ni gori tera thumka**

**bada kinky kinky type da**

**Ni gori tera jhumka**

**bada funky funky type da**

**Kateeli teri ankhiyaan**

**Jaise nouk nukeeli knife da**

**Ni gori tera nakhra**

**Bada hanky-panky type da**

**Kisi hit gaane pe jo**

**Kamar matka degi tu**

**Fateechar se ye dil ban jayega shehzaada**

**Oonchi waali heel pehankar**

**Dance Basanti..**

**D d d dance Basanti**

**D d d dance Basanti**

**Ho.. har limit ki height pe chadhke**

**Dance Basanti...**

**D d d dance Basanti (c'mon c'mon)**

**D d d dance Basanti**

**D d d Dance dance dance**

**d d d dance..**

**When see me you go wild aaw**

**You want my love you want it now now**

**You see me dancin up ***

**You know you know that i'm that bold**

**When I pump it up on floor or..**

**I know the boys be goin offo..**

**And I'll be shakin' it up**

**Take in it up breakin it up**

**I'm gonna be funk it up, what?**

**Hey Basanti tere ghar ka address bol de**

**Hey Basanti tere dil ka tu gate khol de**

**Basanti visphotak bas ek smile hai**

**Tu sar se paaon tak poori missile hai**

**Kisi hit gaane pe jo**

**Kamar matka degi tu**

**Poora nahi te chain mill jaaye pauna-aadha**

**Aashiqon se deal tu karke, dance basanti**

**D d d dance basanti**

**D d d dance basanti**

**Ho.. har limit ki height pe chadhke**

**Dance Basanti...**

**D d d dance Basanti (c'mon c'mon)**

**D d d dance Basanti**

**Shake that..**

**Ni gori tera thumka**

**bada kinky kinky type da**

**Ni gori tera jhumka**

**bada funky funky type da**

**Kateeli teri akhiyaan**

**Jaise nouk nukeeli knife da**

**Ni gori tera nakhra**

**Bada hanky-panky type da**

**Kisi hit gaane pe jo**

**Kamar matka degi tu**

**Fateechar se ye dil ban jayega shehzaada**

**Oonchi waali heel pehankar**

**Dance Basanti..**

**D d d dance Basanti**

**D d d dance Basanti**

**Ho.. har limit ki height pe chadh kar**

**Dance Basanti...**

**D d d dance Basanti (c'mon c'mon)**

**D d d dance Basanti**

**D d d Dance dance dance**

**d d d dance..**

**When see me you go wild aaw**

**You want my love you want it now now**

**You see me dancin up ***

**You know you know that i'm that bold**

**And I'll be shakin' it up, take in it up**

**Makin' it go, breakin it up**

**I'm gonna be funk it up, what?**

**D d d Dance Basanti!**

both the star of the show were having great time together when the boy got a call.

Boy: (a bit loud as the shor sharaba was too high) darling mein bass do minute mein aaiya.

Girl: (in same high tune) jaldi aana.

Boy: ok baby ... he then excused to attend the call.

afte the boy left the girl went to Veer, boy's best friend.

girl to veer: veer ...

veer: hmmm ...

girl: veer tum bohat handsome ho, kyu na hum eik long drive per chale aaj raat?

veer: tum ye sub kya bole ja rahi ho. Sachin ki girl friend ho tum, aur mein apner best friend ko dokha nei donga, kabhi nei.

girl leaned on him and he jerked her but the girl held him and both were on floor. the girl down and the boy on top. boy got and the girl also. then girl again statred to flirt with him and he placed his hand on her back, veer was still not responding and going away. girl again held him and held him, leaned on to him to kiss him. At the same time the boy came and saw them. they both can't see them but he can. He came to them and held Veer by his collar, and gave him a tough slap. Music stopped and the guests favoured towards them. Girl immediately hid herself behind the boy and said.

girl: sachin ... (pretending to be innocent) ye .. ye tumhara dost mujhe cherne ki koshish ker raha tha ye jante hue ki mein tum se pyaar karti hon ... she started crying crocodile tears.

sachin: shyla baby ...

veer cut him: aye saali sachin meri baat sune ga. wo mera best friend hai. tuj jaise do take ki larki k min kon lagta hai jo do minute mein kissi aur ki ho gye. sachin tu ...

but sachin again slapped him and said: kameene to ne apne hi dost ki ki chura ghonpa. tere jaise dost pe lanat hai . lanat.

veer: sachin tu ... tume iss k liye mujhe marra ... mujhe ... ye kabhi teri ho hi nei sakti.

sachin: don't you dare to say anything ... ANYTHING about Shyla. samjha tu. (to shyla) chalo yahan se. they went away.

**Outside In The Parking Lot In Sachin's Car:**

sachin saw shyla, she was sitting pouting. to enlighten her he said,

sachin: baby ... I m sorry. nujhe janna hi nei chahiye tha tumhe akela chor ker. I m sorry.

shyla: mujhe ghar drop ker do. I need some time to be alone (in straight tune)

sachin: Oh come'on! shyla please forget that. let's go shopping.

shyla: SHOPPING ... wow Sachin you are sooooo sweet! she placed a kiss on his cheeks.

**At Green Valley Shopping Plaza:**

both shyla and sachin were having great time together and enjoying. When suddenly, Shyla spotted a Tarot-Card Reader and said to sachin

shyla: Sachuu .. tarot cards. please chalo na, mujhe apna future sunna'na hai.

sachin: shyla ye sub kuch sach nei hota. these are ways to earn money only.

shyla: I don't know ... I want to know about my future.

sachin surrendering in front of her said: ok . ok ... let's go/

shyla: That's like one of my good boyfriends.

sachin (naughtily): One Of means? How many in total you have ... he smerked.

shyla acted as she is counting...

sachin: ab drame band kro aur chalo.

They went to the the TC reader.

**At Tarot Card Reader's Counter:**

TC: welcome maa'm. welcome sir!

shyla: I want to know about my love.

TC: is he (pointing towards Sachin) your boyfriend?

shyla: YES ...

TC: ok maa'm. pick eight card from the deck.

shyla picked the eight cards. TC after reading the cards in hesitation looked at Shyla-sachin.

sachin: kya hua. app to aise dekh rahe hein jaise humara sath bohat thora hai.

TC: exactly sir! maa'm app ki stars ko study karne k baad ye pata chalta hai keh ap dono zaida der sath nei rahe ge. sr you will marry a girl whose star will be CANCER aur maa'm ka star as she is born on 27 November is Sagittarius, so she is not the gitl whom you will be life-partner and sir you will meet your life partner very soon.

shyla: what is this nonsesence! ... (to sachin) sachin did you hear that what she said. who is she to say that we won't be together throuhout our life. (she said in shouting tune)

sachin (trying to calm her): shyla ... shyla calm down ... calm down baby .. I told you that this is just way to mak money. I m all yours!

with much efforts he made her calm and they went outside. Sachin dropped to shyla to her Villa. He was about to return back when Shyla's father, Neil Khuranna, said him to stay there as it was late night 12: 30. So, Sachin went to the guest room and all slept.

**A/N: So, please don't bash me as I already told you that it is a SACHVI story and I will end this Sachin_Shyla track very soon. I will update IKNMP next weekend.**

**Revies wanted. please tell me about your feed-back.**

**tckr and bye.**


End file.
